Avengers 4:Friendship Is Magic
by RainbowSparkle713
Summary: After the devastating events of Avengers: Infinity War (2018), the universe is in ruins. With the help of remaining allies, the Elements Of Harmony and Avengers unite and assemble once more in order to undo Thanos' actions and restore order to the universe.
1. 1.Plan to Restore Earth With the Mane 6

After the events of the Infinity War,Thanos has succeded in Removing the earth and Equestria from existence.Now the remaining characters are The Mane 6,Captain America,Iron Man,Hulk,Thor and their Enemy Thanos.Iron Man saw 6 strange equine species adrift with him in outer space.Once Iron Man asked the strange equine species"Who Are You?" Then there was no response until the equine species approached Iron Man.Then The equine species were revealed to be Twilight Sparkle,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy,Applejack,Rarity and Rainbow Dash a.k.a. The Elements Of Harmony.Twilight Sparkle said to Iron Man"Good Afternoon,My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy,Rarity,Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Nice to meet you."and Iron Man said"I'm Tony Stark.Nice to meet the 6 of you."After the Introductions,Rainbow Dash Frustratedly Said"I hate outer space."And Twilight Sparkle Responded with"Too Bad,Rainbow Dash.We're stuck here until we undo what Thanos did to our planet."And Iron Man told Captain America that he was approached by talking horses when he was drifting in outer space.When they entered the space station,They saw Captain America,Thor,Hulk,Spider-Man,and Black Widow.And Iron Man Introduced the 6 Mares to his 5 friends.

After the Introduction Iron Man told Twilight Sparkle "We're not Earth's Mightiest Heroes for Nothing.We defeated a lot of villains together .Twilight Sparkle asked Iron Man"What Kind Of Villains?" Iron Man mentioned Kang the Conqueror,The Kree,The Skrulls,Loki and Ultron.and also Iron Man Added"Any Villain Other Than Thanos." Twilight Sparkle told Iron Man"Me and my friends are the same too.The first villain we defeated was named Nightmare Moon.After we defeated Nightmare Moon,We defeated Discord,Queen Chrysalis,King Sombra,Tirek,and other enemies together."Captain America Said "The two of you should stop chatting and we have a plan to stop Thanos."Iron Man told Twilight"All Right,Twily,We have some Planning To Do."Captain america has assembled the perfect pair for Each Avenger and Element Of Harmony.Captain America Pairs Himself With Twilight Sparkle,Pinkie Pie with Spider- Man,Fluttershy with Hulk,Rarity with Iron Man,Applejack with Black Widow and Thor with Rainbow Dash.Captain America calls the mixed team the Rainbow Avengers.But Rainbow Dash Complained about the team name by saying"Rainbow Avengers?What The Hay is that?"Captain America explained to Rainbow Dash"The Rainbow Avengers is the Joint Forces between The Six Of you which are the elements of harmony and the Six of us which are the Avengers."Rainbow Dash Said"Oh,That's Fine." Captain America told Twilight Sparkle"Princess,We must think of our battlecry before we head on to defeat Thanos.Twilight Sparkle responded to Captain America"I know of one."Captain America asked "What Is It,Your Highness?"Then Twilight Sparkled yelled out to the team"Rainbow Avengers,For Our Planet,Assemble and Unite!" Captain America said"Good one,Princess Twilight."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2-Thanos'Defeat and Victory

After the team assembles Black Widow told Captain America that the plan to join forces with the elements of harmony .After the plan succeds a magical barrier protects the Rainbow Avengers and the entire Universe from Thanos' Snap and thanos angrily said"What?! How Could That Miss?!"Twilight Sparkle Said"The snap that you did missed us and the universe because we made a magical barrier that will protect the universe from You."Captain America added"Princess Twilight Is Right.The barrier that we made protected the universe.And also we will defeat you with the most powerful magic of all.The magic Of Friendship."Thanos said"No! I hate the magic of friendship!"Twilight Sparkle responded with"Too Bad! We will restore everything you removed by using the Magic of Friendship!"And Rainbow Dash added "Yeah! and we will all defeat you with it."Everyone agreed and a powerful blast has hit Thanos and restored the entire planet.The whole planet celebrated the restoration and the heroism done by the Elements Of Harmony And The Avengers.END.

*Taylor Swift ft.Ed Sheeran and Future-Endgame Plays Over Credits*


End file.
